The present invention relates to barcode readers, and more specifically to a security method using an imaging barcode reader.
Barcode readers are well known for their usefulness in retail checkout and inventory control. For example, an imaging barcode reader typically includes a camera which captures an image of an item, including a barcode on the item. The imaging barcode reader decodes the barcode to obtain information identifying the item.
Retailers have concerns about security at checkout stations. It would be desirable to enable an imaging barcode reader to provide security functions, alone or in combination with other security equipment.